Acoustic devices come in a variety of shapes and are made of various materials. This results in a different form factor for each acoustic device which will impact the acoustic characteristics of the microphone and receiver.
Such acoustic devices include wireless short-range communication devices such as Bluetooth™ devices. Bluetooth™ devices are capable of point-to-point or point-to-multipoint communications.
In present systems, a mobile station uses a generic CODEC and audio filter parameters for the acoustic device. These parameters cannot compensate for the different acoustic characteristics of all the various acoustic devices.